The Five Lovers of Rosalie Hale
by Heart's Fate
Summary: We all have a lover. Well, Rosalie has five. A five part series showing five unrelated pairings. Staring Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen and James. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Jasper Whitlock

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment.

**Author Notes**: This series is currently unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. If you're curious this series will have five parts, each part with a different pairing for Rosalie Hale. All are unrelated. I posted the first one in June on my livejournal and since finishing the second yesterday, I decided to post it here. So first up is _**Jasper**_.

* * *

**The Games We Play.**

There were times when Rosalie Hale liked to play pretend. Not the kind where you play dress up and pretended that you were the mommy and had a house few of little kids. Or where you were a high paid doctor and one of your stuffed animals was the patient. No, she liked to pretend and play out how her life may have been had Carlisle not turned her into this...creature.

Pretending was the easiest escape from the living hell she had to face day in and day out. It was a reprieve and she often enjoyed it.

Emmett found her silly for the notion to play such a game, though in her mind he was a bit biased. After all he enjoyed the thrills that came with being a vampire. The beautiful blonde always managed to receive patronizing glares from her mind reading brother for such foolish thoughts. He never bothered to ask her why, though she didn't care whether he did or not.

Out of all her 'siblings', Rosalie loved Jasper the most. He actually cared. He asked about the so-called foolish thoughts that ran rampant in her mind. At the moment she had known that he would be the most willing to indulge in her silly little fantasy.

A smile quirked her lips upward as she remembered their first game of pretend.

"How does it feel to be human?" He had asked before he took the seat beside her.

She glanced up from the homework she had occupied herself with and smiled at her 'twin', "You should know."

Jasper's brow rose an inch or two at her words and smiled in return.

It began innocently at first, just the two of them ignoring the fact that they were monsters who craved blood for a living. Together they were just Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. Two beautiful teenagers who had their whole lives ahead of them.

Though it was only meant to be a one-time thing, they had enjoyed the roles they played and continued in the fantasy world they had created. It took some extra effort to keep Edward and Alice from the plans. Both agreed never to linger on the pretend game while in the presence of Edward, while Jasper made no decisions to keep Alice from seeing the future of their little game.

The plan worked as the two never questioned the disappearances whenever they wished to play.

The innocence of the game didn't last too long. The first time was a mistake, a slip of cold lips pressed against each other after it was intend for his cheek. They knew it was wrong. She had her husband and he had his wife, but when they pulled away it seemed to natural to deny. One kiss lead to another and another until their little game went much deeper then first intended.

She knew the little game would end one day but Rosalie hoped everything would continue to remain between herself and Jasper, a secret for only the two of them to share.

**End.**


	2. Jacob Black

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters you recognize. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment.

**Author Notes: **This series is currently unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. If you're curious this series will have five parts, each part with a different pairing for Rosalie Hale. All are unrelated. Second is Jacob. Reviews are appriciated.

* * *

**Like a Lullaby.**

The sound of the waves were soothing, like a lullaby a mother would sing to her child so they could fall asleep. And she might have fallen asleep were she able. Instead she sat underneath an umbrella clad in a stripped black and white bikini with her niece sat be side her, watching the ocean roll in and out as it washed away the tracks of the rambunctious men.

The youngest one ran towards them like an excited puppy, his hair flat against his head thanks to the countless times Jacob had pushed him under. "Aren't you going to come in Rosalie?" Seth asked eagerly, a playful glint in his eyes.

Rosalie's lips curved upwards, watching the eager teen as he nearly bounced himself to death. She could see why Edward felt an attraction to the shape-shifter. Seth just seemed to be an endless body of energy.

"I think I'll pass." She stated, turning away from Seth's crestfallen appearance.

A moment passed and Seth shrugged, turning his attention to the young Renesmee. "How about you Nessie? Come play in the water."

Renesmee turned to Rosalie, extending her hand to use her gift to ask for permission. The blonde laughed lightly amused that the young girl still preferred her gift to speaking.

"Go on. You don't have to ask."

Renesmee squealed in delight before she took off after Seth. The two engaging in a playful game of tag.

"Afraid of the ocean, Blondie?" The deep voice asked, taking the spot beside her that Nessie had vacated.

The blonde's nose scrunched up in distaste, "You smell even more like a wet dog."

Jacob laughed, shaking himself much to her displeasure. A small spray of water landed on the vampire's marble skin. She growled, promptly brushing the water droplets from her skin.

"Now why do you always say harmful things like that to only me? I didn't hear you complain about Seth when he was near by." Jacob complained.

Rosalie scoffed, tilting her hand upwards; "Seth doesn't annoy me to the point of wanting to seek a way to kill myself."

The shape-shifter frowned, opening his mouth to retaliate with a harsh reply but froze. Her lips had curled up despite the superior presence in her posture and Jacob knew she was teasing. He barked out a laugh, leaning back on his hands to watch the younger pair play in the water.

"I could always put a mirror at the bottom of a pool and we can hope you drown." He flinched as her cold hand slapped against his scorching skin "that hurt." He grunted, ignoring her laughter.

"Serves you right, you smelly mutt. You need new blond jokes, Jacob. Have you forgotten I don't need to breathe to serve?"

He shrugged, lying back with his hands supporting his head.

"I could cement it?" He chuckled, flinching once more as her cold hand smacked against his chest. "It was a joke, Rose. Only a joke." He grunted. A smile coming to his lips as the blonde leaned down to rest her head on his chest.

He could tell she had stopped breathing in order to be this close to him. His scent was still as horrible as ever to her nose. He'd grown accustomed to it over the years with his countless visit to the Cullen's home to see his best friend and godchild. They settled against each other silently watching Seth and Renesmee, who had long since traveled farther down the beach during their conversation. Jacob knew Seth was giving them time alone and so as not to face questions from the inquiring girl who was bound to have them. As he closed his eyes listening to the ocean roll in and out, Jacob reminded himself to thank the energetic boy as he took advantage of his little gift.

**End.**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment.

**Author Notes**: This series is currently unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. If you're curious this series will have five parts, each part with a different pairing for Rosalie Hale. All are unrelated. Third is Edward, the fourth one with Emmett is finished. However, until I finish the final part of this series (with either Carlisle or Seth or possibly James) it won't be posted.

* * *

**Old Memories**

She carefully moved a stack of books aside, a look of disdain on her features. This wasn't a job she was overly fond of and while she wished she could have declined the order to clean the study. Rosalie found she couldn't.

"This is pointless." She muttered to herself, moving another stack of books with little effort.

The books dropped loudly, dust flew in every direction and a worn photograph slipped fell from one of books. Rosalie sighed in annoyance, snatching the photo from the floor. Cold amber colored eyes quickly scanned the content of the photo as she prepared to replace the picture. Rosalie froze, staring at the black and white photo she held so tightly in her hand.

The photograph had seen better days. It's coloring had faded, the once white border tanned with age. It amazed her that it managed to survive all these years. Rosalie sat down on one of the leather seats in the study, her figures tracing the two people in the photo.

She remembered when Esme had taken the picture. They had gone over seas to Paris for a little vacation. It had been Carlisle's idea in hopes that the scene would help Rosalie get over what she had done; though the trip had been a waste. But this picture, it held so many memories for being a snapshot of one little scene.

Rosalie turned the photo, sure enough, written on back in Esme's beautiful handwriting: 1934. Paris, France. Edward and Rosalie. The fashion had been so different than, a slim fitting dress that modestly covered her body while she held a beautifully designed parasol in the other hand. She had attempted to smile, though she had failed. Yet, she couldn't deny how beautiful she looked. Edward stood rigid beside her dressed dashingly in his suit with an arm around her waist, though he looked far from comfortable with the situation.

They hadn't gotten along in the beginning of it all. Edward had been angry with Carlisle for condemning her to the same fate as them, and she had been just as angry if not more. But that hadn't resulted in their dislike for each other. Edward had rejected her - something Rosalie had never dealt with before - upon invading her mind with his gift of mind reading and finding her to be vain.

Rosalie still hated him for that - reading her mind. Though she couldn't stop herself from wondering if it would have made a difference had he not read her thoughts. Things might have worked out for a day or two before her true colors appeared, than again maybe not. Maybe he would have seen something else to reject about her that wasn't up to his standards.

A part of her at the time had hoped that he would change his mind. Accept her for who she was and claim her as his own. And yet the other part had been stubborn, still angry with him for invading the privacy of his mind. She had taken joy in her early day's -and sometimes now- when she would purposely fill her mind with shallow thoughts just to get him annoyed. It was her way to show him she did not forgive him for his first invasion, though she eventually let go of the anger she had felt.

"Rosalie? What are you doing?" Edward's voice broke through her thoughts and the blondes' attention turned to him.

He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, with a pensive expression on his features. No doubt trying to probe her thoughts to see what had captivated her so. Rosalie didn't give him the satisfaction as she directed her thoughts to a more vain topic - clothes.

"I'm simply doing as Esme requested of me." She answered, quickly replacing the photograph.

He nodded slowly, not believing a word she had said, though he didn't pry as he took a step into the room. "Let me help you."

She shrugged, flipping her blonde hair from her shoulder, "Do whatever you want. In fact, why don't you finish for me Edward?"

Rosalie smiled and patted his shoulder as she left the room, giving him no time to reply properly. Edward shook his head, walking towards the box she had left and reaching for the topmost book. The pages flipped swiftly beneath his fingers until it opened to the spot with the photograph in between its pages. A smile slowly formed on his lips as Edward slipped the photograph in his pocket before he proceeded with the job Rosalie had abandoned.

**End.**


	4. Emmett Cullen

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Thank you for reading**.**

**Author Notes: **This series is currently unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. This series is offical completed. All five parts are done. This is part four featuring everyone's favorite ber wrestler, Emmett. The final part will be up sometime this weekend, with one of my favorite villians in the Twilight series ;). I hope you all enjoyed or enjoy in the case of all future readers. Your comments are appriciated and loved. Thank you for taking the time to read and comment.

* * *

**Beautiful**

Emmett's arms wrapped possessively around her waist, his eyes closed as though he were sleeping. The blonde ran a hand gently over his face. His beauty had always drawn her in. It was odd a thing to say about the man but that is the way Rosalie liked to describe the things that belonged to her. As a human, Emmett had the rosy cheeks that were filled with life and the curly hair that reminded her so much of a child. When she had first laid eyes on him, Rosalie knew she couldn't leave him there to die from the wounds the bear had inflicted on him.

That's why she brought him to Carlisle. To give him a new life even though she hated what she was. She couldn't let something so beautiful slip from her fingers and be claimed by someone else. Rosalie was only too glad when Emmett embraced the vampric life, like it was the only natural thing to do.

Now he belonged to her and no one else could sink their hands into him, not that they would be able to. The family accepted him with open arms. A happy Rosalie meant a pleasant family, and Emmett's presence brought just that.

"Rose?" His voice was groggy and Rosalie couldn't prevent that roll of her eyes that came along with it.

She smacked his chest, enticing a chuckle from the vampire, "don't try and pretend you're asleep. It's not possible."

He chuckled again at her comment, turning his head to kiss her lips. "Maybe it's impossible but it's nice to pretend." His fingers found her hair, twirling the blond strands around them. "What were you think about? You looked a bit out there."

A smile came to her lips as she rested her chin on his chest, trailing well-practiced fingers over the stony surface.

"About how beautiful I always found you to be."

Emmett's nose scrunched up at the comment, "Isn't handsome more fitting?"

She shook her head, nails biting in the skin on his chest "no, you are beautiful."

His chest vibrated from his laughter and Rosalie soon found herself pinned beneath the massive vampire. A charming grin on his lips as he looked down at her with lust filled eyes.

"No one is more beautiful than the angel that saved me." He uttered before claiming her lips with his in a hungry kiss, enticing a feral growl from the blonde.

**End.**


	5. James

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the character used in any of these little pieces.

**Author Notes**: Ah, here it is, the final piece to the Five Lovers of Rosalie Hale, this one staring our favorite hunter, James. I always did want to write a Rosalie/James and I got my chance. The idea came after I watched the Twilight movie when I finally bought it the other day. I'm not sure if I'll post any more Twilight related stuff on this site though, I have a bunch of Twilight fic that up on my livejournal. Most of what I write is Rosalie and/or Leah centric and usually unusual pairings for the two as I don't really like writing Bella/Edward. There is far too much any way. The other's need love too you know? Not bashing or anything. I like Bella/Edward like everyone else…just Rosalie happens to be my favorite character. *coughs* Anyway…on to the final piece. Thank you to those who have read this.

* * *

**Incomplete Satisfaction.**

Rosalie brushed her body against the tree, watching as Edward and Emmett disappeared within the forest farther ahead before closing her eyes. They'd get a head of her while she did want she had to do to keep Bella safe but it wouldn't take her all that long to catch up. She just needed to continue to brush Bella's scent against a tree here and there to have the Tracker continue on his goose hunt. Edward could than go back to his little human and they'd find a way to deal with the Tracker.

"Well hello." A voice from above greeted.

Rosalie's eyes snapped up, meeting the upside down blood red eyes of the Tracker. 'Shit' Rosalie cursed herself, squatting and bracing herself for a fight.

"Aren't you a pretty thing," James grinned, dropping down gracefully to the ground in front of her, "and brave too." He took a whiff of the air around them, blood red eyes baring into her as he approached ignoring the growls emitting from the blonde, "You Cullen's are smart. Sending me on a goose hunt and away from the real prize. Tell me. Where is the tantalizing human?"

His hand reached out capturing a strand of her blonde hair, twirling it between his fingers as he waited for her reply.

"Far from here." Rosalie scowled, pushing his hand aside with a growl. James captured her wrist with his hand giving it a tight squeeze. Her eyes narrowed trying to resist the feel and the sudden electricity she felt course through her from the action.

James tuted, "You shouldn't keep secrets. I'm practically family."

"You are no family of mine." She hissed, her facial expression promising to tear him to sheds given the chance.

With his free hand James covered the very spot his heart should have been, he patted the leather of his jacket. "Your words wound me. Right here."

Though he made his voice sound hurt the expression spoke volumes. He was playing with her and enjoying it immensely. Before she could react, James had switched his grip from her wrist to her throat and pushed the blonde hard against the tree. His body pressed against body pinning her against the tree. She fought but he proved stronger. The electrical feeling returned. James drew his face closer, shifting his hand to expose her flesh. He licked up from the base to her cheek before sniffing her scent. Rosalie nipped hard at an exposed ear.

James drew back with a grin, "Feisty…I like that." He glanced over his shoulder; "It's a shame we don't have anymore time to play." He paused, leaning forward once again, "Tell your brother that I'll find his little toy and when I do, I'll have fun playing with her before I eat her."

The grip on her throat loosened and Rosalie straightened; glaring in the direction he had taken.

"Rosalie!" Emmett's voice carried through the woods.

It wasn't long before Edward and Emmett were at her side. Emmett quickly checked her for any sign of injury. The blonde met Edward's gaze, silently giving him James' message. Edward's face melted to pain and he quickly retrieved his phone. As Rosalie watched him, she kept the part of her that had wanted to reveal Bella's location to the enemy silent and out of Edward's head. With any luck, maybe James would beat them to the girl. She couldn't help but feel some odd satisfaction out of that.

**End.**


End file.
